Lamenting on all hallows eve
by Emlysiumthemagnificent
Summary: Happy all hallows eve! This is a slight Thranduil/Reader if you squint but trust me it's not what you think All Hallows eve fanficiton is. (Yes I refuse to call it Halloween) If you want more R&R :) The OC is written to be a girl.


It was all hallows eve, the night elvish chose to remember their dead to light candles and reminisce of their loved ones lives. The elves of Mirkwood where no different lighting lanterns to send down the river as a sign of acceptance that they'd let their loved one got to the Valar. You however had never been comfortable being mournful in public. You always chose to go down to the river to light your lantern when everyone was gone.

You treaded softly down to the river bank a lantern in hand and some bracelets your sister had been given before she died. You hear the soft current of the river other than that the river is silent as deserted as the grave. Or so you thought, there on a small sun soaked bolder sits King Thranduil he is cradling a cup of strong smelling, herbal tea his face is full of melancholy. You clench your fists in embarrassment and ignore the king as you move towards the river. "Do not let my presence hinder you my dear." He says as though your were some forest animal he was observing.

You nodded your head to him and lit your lantern, setting it out to the river you wanted to get this over and done with. You were about to throw the golden bracelets in the river but heard a question from your king "excuse me my dear but why are you throwing those bracelets in the water? I understand they're distasteful and gaudy but wouldn't make more sense to have them melted down?" You move towards him out of curiosity. You really didn't have much of an opinion when it came to jewellery and besides the gold might be worth something. "I'm throwing them away My Lord because they're all that's left of my slut of a half- sister." you sigh almost shuddering that you have to bring up _her._ Thranduil motioned for you to sit next to him he takes the bracelets from your hands and looks at them intently. "Worthless the stones in them aren't but this is no more than tin painted gold." He informed you as you sat down exhaled noisily "Care to tell me about that sister of yours?" he asked in a distant tone

You cocked your head in confusion Thranduil wasn't exactly known for being a caring person but out of fear that it was an order you answered him. "I wouldn't want to burden you when you're thinking of your lost loved ones My Lord, However I suppose it's good to get it out. My sister is half elvish her mother was a human whore who had an elf fetish my Father took pity on her when my mother found out she divorced him and dumped me here to be trained in fighting. My sister unfortunately suffered the same career as her mother however because she was half elf she was prized for her glowing pale skin, lithe frame and onyx black hair. She was so beautiful she was taken by the humans as a palace whore they called mutt amongst other names all of them acknowledging her as a half breed elf. One day the king of that palace decided he wanted to take her to pleasure him when was making trade agreements with the dwarves, a bolder became dislodged and she was crushed to death by it, All the king could say was that he would need to find another elf to fuck." You were almost in tears by now remembering the cruel treatment of your sister she was brushed off and forgotten by the king like she was nothing.

"I'm sorry to her that my dear, I suppose you know who I mourn over?" he said his voiced weighed down by memories. He poured another cup of tea and offered it to you. "Yes, King Oropher and your wife" you took the tea he offered sadly as you tried to remember the queen "I do like to think she would have liked me to remember fact that's why I drink this tea it's called remembrance tea it was her favourite she was always very sentimental." As he says this you take the first sip of tea it's bittersweet to the tongue and body just like memories of lost ones. "We all lose people My Lord the hard part is learning to let them go." You said bravely, he smiled at the thought "May I ask you why I have never seen you down at the river before? I'm usually here until midnight." he inquired "That's because usually I spend all hallows' eve at home with a bottle of wine. It's been twelve years since my sisters' death I thought it was about time to let the demons rest. " You blushed a little at the thought. He chuckled merrily "Please call me Thranduil my dear this is an eve to understand others loses, you from the sound of it needed this more than other elves." He said "Thank you Thranduil, I'm grateful that you are listening to me." You smiled at him; He offered you a small smile back "My name is y/n by the way, would you mind if stayed with you tonight it's no fun morning alone." He nodded his head "yes my dear I would quite enjoy the pleasure of your company tonight."


End file.
